Opposite Worlds
by Zaffaris
Summary: Journey into the World of Axeroth, a parallel world of Azeroth, and follow along as the land of Outrend finds its heros in its greatest hour of need...
1. a world is born

Opposite Worlds  
Chapter One: a world is born  
By: Zaffaris

(D/C: world of warcraft belongs to blizzard)

For every world there lies a parallel one, an almost perfect reflection of the other with a few or less modifications. But not always. Such are the rare occurrences where the hands of fate and destiny have other plans, thus are born worlds where it is more of a polar opposite of its supposed original with only a handful of similarities. This story is of one such world, a world that was suppose to mirror that of Azeroth. In this world, however there is no such thing as the alliance or the horde, only kingdoms ruled by Blood Elves, ancient ruins created by the mighty Orcs, vast forests watched over by the great High Elves and skies guarded by dragons. In this world, the forces of the Scourge are still at large but they are not just of the undead, but of goblins, Worgen, and any mortal with a black heart. But I needn't have to tell you all of this, for you are about to find out for yourself… from the dawning of its time…

Myth will tell you that the world of Axeroth first began as a great dragon of many colors, whom upon death the great beasts flesh became the land, his blood the seas, his final breath the wind, and with the last beat of the mighty dragons heart, life was brought to the new world. And from this new life Gods were born, birthed from the very scales of the great dragon. Born from a blue scale came Malygos the God of War and Magic, born from a red scale came Alexstrasza the Earth Mother and Goddess of Creation, born from a green scale came Yesra the Goddess of Knowledge, born from a golden scale came Nozdormu the God of Peace and Time, and finally, born from a black scale came Neltharion the God of Darkness.

Together the five Gods watched over and nourished this new world but soon began to quarrel amongst themselves. And like an explosion the quarreling became an all out war. Taking the sides of light and dark, the Gods continued to fight. The war of the Gods raged on until only two remained: the Goddess Alexstrasza and the God Neltharion. Pitted against one another in the northern part of Axeroth the two Gods fought until the bitter end. The final blow, so destructive in its power, caused the waters to part and the earth to rise up; creating an island in the northern sea. And with the death of both Gods, Blood Elves then came into existence, populating this new island that was created from the destructive powers of Alexstrasza and Neltharion. This island had then become known as Outrend.

And thus ended the Age of Gods… and began the Time of the Elves.

* * *

(A/N): short yes I know but it's just an intro. The good stuff starts in the next chapter… grins like an idiot at the readers


	2. catch of the day

Opposite Worlds  
Chapter Two: catch of the day  
By: Zaffaris

(D/C: world of warcraft belongs to blizzard)

The sun was up, the sky was showing off the blue heavens above and the wind kept to a warm gentle breeze. _A Perfect day for fishing_ thought Bellmar as he strode up to the lakeside and set down his wicker basket and rod. But no sooner had the young blood elf cast a line out into the water did a long shadow loom over him. "Shouldn't you be home moping up your dirty floors or something?"

Bellmar looked over his shoulder and stared at the sneering elf that was standing over him. It was none other then Zackus and his three cronies Saar, Brandie and McDowell. The village bullies and idiots to boot. "And shouldn't you be in that field over yonder? Smelling the flowers and frolicking about in the grass like a little school girl?" Bellmar retorted before turning his attention back to the little fishing bobber in the water.

Saar Brandie and McDowell scowled and Zackus let out a growl of disapproval. "You're walking a thin line there Belly boy." Zackus emphasized his words by cracking his knuckles. "He always does." added Saar. "Maybe we should show him his place." Said McDowell and Brandie laughed a little, "Just like we did last time."

Bellmar didn't have to turn around to see the sly smirk return to Zackus's face. No matter what he verbally threw at the four he was far out matched and their encounter always turned out the same: a bloody and bruised Bellmar and a satisfied laughing band of goons.

Zackus reached down and grabbed a handful of Bellmar's black locks and yanked his head back painfully. Bellmar let out a sudden yelp, dropped his fishing rod and reached back to grab a hold of his hair and the hand holding it.

Zackus pulled the younger elf's head back so that he could look down directly at him. "When will you ever learn?" he said with a false look of disappointment. Without even thinking Bellmar spat right into Zackus's eye, but then soon regretted he did. Just as soon did he spit did Zackus bring a fist crashing down into the hapless elf's face.

Three more times did Zackus punched Bellmar in the face before he let go of his hair and allowed the blood elf to curl up in a ball on the ground.

Rubbing the spittle from his eye Zackus nodded at Brandie, "Grab him." Brandie, the biggest out of the four, grinned dumbly before he picked up the whimpering Bellmar and held him in a choke hold. Bellmar couldn't help it, he was crying and he couldn't do anything but squint out of either eye, and he could feel blood trickle out of his nose and onto his tunic. "Think you're a tough guy huh?" and without warning Zackus slammed his fist into Bellmar's gut knocking the wind out of him.

"I think it's best if you leave him alone now."

The four bullies spun around, leaving Bellmar in the dirt where he instantly curled back up into a ball. Standing before them was a blood elf clad in white robes, black hair cascaded down his back and shoulders with a gentlemen's styled swoop of bangs that was neatly brushed off to the side, a sheathed mace on his hip and a traveler's pack slung over one shoulder. The newcomers face looked naturally cheerful but with a merry smile stretched acrossed his lips he looked a little goofy. The four bullies could only gawk at him.

"What business have you here priest? Can't you see we're a little busy?" McDowell was the first to speak and he placed a heavy boot onto Bellmar's back, grinding him further into the ground. "Yeah," piped up Saar, "shouldn't you be at a monastery healing sick old fools and spreading the good word?"

The priest gave a polite chuckle as he set down his pack and spread his hands wide in a divine manner. "Again I humbly ask that you let him go." Like brainless idiots Zackus, Saar, Brandie and McDowell all looked at one another and grinned like fools. They would take any reason to start a fight, and this priest was looking like a tasty new target.

Zackus took a few steps towards the priest, sizing him up. For a good long moment the two stared at one another in silence. With great speed Zackus cocked back a fist!

In a flash the priest side stepped the attack, unsheathed his mace and cold cocked his opponent in the back of the head. Zackus fell forward with a splash into the lake. "Anyone else?" said the priest, his smile having never left his lips.

Zackus's cronies could only stare in shock. The priest sheathed his mace and calmly looked at the floating body of Zackus and then back at the three goons standing over Bellmar. "Let's call it a day then shall we?" and without a word Brandie headed over to the unconscious Zackus and hoisted him over his shoulder and together the four bullies hastily left the scene.

The priest watched the four of them go for a moment before he went to Bellmar's side, gently helping the elf into a sitting position. "You were always quite the popular one Bellmar." The priest chuckled. Bellmar took a moment to catch his breath before he replied, "And as always, you have impeccable timing Etoh." Etoh gave his friend a toothy grin.

A sound from the lakes edge caught the two elves attention; it was Bellmar's fishing rod. "Whoops, can't have that getting away now can we?" Etoh quickly got up and caught the fishing rod before it could disappear into the waters depths and he pulled it out to reveal a plumb looking trout. "Mmm I know what I'm having for lunch." And as much as it hurt him to do so Bellmar couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Etoh grinning widely with the fish flopping around on the line.

* * *

(A/N): just to make sure that everyone got the hint from the first chapter, this "parallel world" in which I'm writing my story consists of only Blood Elves, Orcs, and High Elves (and that's not including the bad guys) so... now that everyone is on the same page… ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh and uh… PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are a writer's inspiration and I consider it blasphemy if you don't tell me how good and/or bad I'm doing…


	3. adventure she wrote

Opposite Worlds  
Chapter Three: adventure she wrote  
By: Zaffaris

(D/C: world of warcraft belongs to blizzard)

Looking into his mirror Bellmar admired Etoh's handy work. The priest was able to fix his nose and got rid of any potentially bruised areas. Bellmar was grateful that his childhood friend was able to come to his aide when he did; his grand entrance was much appreciated, not to mention the last three years without him around was not only boring but rough, so to speak.

Grinning at himself in the mirror Bellmar reached for a small can of oil and began to style back his hair in his favorite fashion: the longer portion of his bangs trailing down his chest while the shorter hairs where sleeked back to stick out behind his ears and fall down just past his shoulders. As common with all blood elves, looks were everything.

Giving the sexy, finely tanned, black haired elf in the mirror a wink, Bellmar left his sleeping quarters into the main room where he saw Etoh roasting the fish they had caught in the fireplace. "Ah," said Etoh when he noticed Bellmar walk in "it's just about done." Etoh gave Bellmar one of his silly grins.

"Great! I'm starved." Bellmar made his way towards a large cabinet and retrieved a couple of plates and silverware and began laying them out on the wooden table that sat in the middle of the room. Once the table was set, Bellmar and Etoh took a seat and began dining on the delicious trout.

"So..." began Bellmar through a mouth full of fish and vegetables. "What made you leave Kaskala to come back to the sleepy little old village of Falconwing?" Etoh gingerly whipped his mouth before he spoke. He was always a gentleman, more so even after he took up training to become a priest. "Well, my teacher thought it was time that I began my mission." Bellmar raised an eyebrow questionably and Etoh continued. "He believes that the very best way for a novice to learn is to get out in the world and test their skills unhindered. He thinks it's far more effective that way then too, um… 'heal sick old fools and spread the good word' is how that _friend_ of yours put it i believe." Bellmar gave a ruthful snort at the term 'friend' but Etoh just waved it off with a slight sarcastic smile.

Silence befell the two as they continued to eat. Bellmar picked up the dishes when they were done and placed them in a wash bucket for later, then he sat back down at the table acrossed from Etoh. "Sooo…" Three years worth of catching up to do and Bellmar couldn't think of a damn thing to say. "Where do you plan on going after here then? I mean… Obviously you won't be staying here if you're out of the monastery to test your skills in the big world."

Etoh lightly tapped the table with his fingertips, staring at Bellmar as if he had the right answer. "To be honest I'm not sure." He finally said, "It's true, that I'll not be staying here, but I was hoping that maybe... you would... Accompany me?"

Bellmar slammed both of his hands on the table and stood up, knocking his chair over as he did so. "Accompany you? Damn right i will! Count me in!" Bellmar practically danced around the room and Etoh smiled sheepishly at his friends' enthusiasm. "Let me grab my old man's armor and we can be on our way to adventure!"

Etoh stood up, a bit of shock written on his face. "Wait, you... you want to leave _now_?" Bellmar merely shrugged. "Sure why not… if its adventure she wrote then why wait?" Etoh scratched his head, completely at a loss as to what to say. He finally gave out a heavy sigh and a shrug of his own. "Eh…" Bellmar let out a "Whoop!" and headed down to his basement to retrieve his father's armor and sword while Etoh began scrounging around the cabin collecting items that might be of use.

Two hours later the two friends stood outside the cabin, both laden down with supplies and Bellmar all suited up in his belated fathers armor and a short sword strapped to his side. "You sure you want to do this? You know once we're on our way, there's no turning back and who knows what kind of perils and or _adventure_ we'll come acrossed." asked Etoh as he handed Bellmar a lit torch. Bellmar only nodded and said "Yup."

And with that said, Bellmar threw the torch, lighting his cabin aflame. The two friends watched the flames grow skyward for a moment until the two turned around and made their way down the road. They're destination: Adventure!

* * *

Lord Ishida, ruler of the dark island known as Ghostland, sat upon his throne, his eyes closed and his face full of concentration. His lordship was intimidating to look upon in his heavy black armor, and although he wore no helmet, his face too was menacing; twisted into a permanent snarl from age with a head full of short orange hair that was spiked back. Lightening flashed through one of the chambers high windows, and his Lordship opened his eyes. There; kneeling before him were three heavily cloaked figures, all kneeling before his mighty throne.

"Your time to make a decision is now, my Lord." said one of the cloaked figures, "And I have made my decision…" answered Ishida, his voice vibrant and deep sounding in his great hall. "And what conclusion have you come to my Lord?" asked one of the others. Lord Ishida stood up; he was taller then most blood elves, and in his deep voice he roared at the three figures kneeling before him: "Outrend will be MINE!" and with a dramatic swoosh of his cap, Lord Ishida left his throne room to disappear into an antechamber.

The three figures remained kneeling until his Lordship was out of sight. Once he was gone the three stood up and removed their cloaks. One wore robes of blood red with a sword strapped to his back, one wore robes of black with a pair of scales hanging from his hip, and the last wore robes of pale green with a triton held in one hand. The three of their faces were masked behind scarf's that matched the color of their respective robes and all had white hair, although the two in red and black wore their hair long, the other wore his short.

"And so the conquest of Outrend begins." said the figure in red, the other two solemnly nodded. "And of his Lordship?" asked the one in pale green, a few moments passed before the one in black responded, "Let us leave his fate in 'Brothers' hands."

Another flash of lightning illuminated the throne chamber, and the three were gone.


	4. captured

Opposite Worlds  
Chapter Four: captured

Throughout the night the two friends traveled by torch light, only when did dawn approach did they finally stop for breakfast.

Sitting comfortably up against a tree, Etoh pointed at a cluster of mountains that was just barely visible through the forest's canopy. "You see those mountains there? Those would be the Grizzly Hills. If we continue at this pace we should be able to reach its base by noon."

Bellmar sat acrossed from him, cross legged and hunched over a map. Slowly he traced a finger from his village west on the map to Grizzly Hills, then North West to the Kingdom of Tranquil, the capital of Tranquillien. "You sure we'll be able to find work there?" asked Bellmar as he took a large bite out of an apple slice.

Etoh shrugged. "Well I think if we push it we could get there by mid day tomorrow, and if we're lucky, I'm sure some merchant or noble will be able to bribe us a good meal and housing in exchange for work."

"Eh?" Bellmar looked at his friend with a confused look that quickly turned into a sly grin, "You've done something like that before haven't you?" Etoh only flashed one of his most charming and innocent of smiles.

That morning was bright and sunny with a cloudless sky, a clear promise for a gorgeous day. Together the two elves finished there breakfast and continued to discuss what possibilities lay in store for them once they would arrive at Tranquil.

But the cheerful atmosphere died when Etoh abruptly stood up, mace drawn and a deadly serious expression across his face.

Just as quickly but clumsier Bellmar also rose, standing by his friend's side, sword in hand. "What is it?" he whispered, scanning the forest around them.

"Be on your guard" Etoh whispered back, "we're not alone." The two friends stood back to back, facing the thick looming woods around them.

A heavy gurgled chuckle rumbled through the woods as an ogre stepped out into the clearing, "Priest elf 'az good ears." The ogre then began to circle the two, almost examining them. This was the first time Bellmar had ever laid eyes on such a giant and he took a step back; partially to put some distance in between them and partially because of the horrible smell of unwashed flesh. The Ogre chuckled some more.

After making a full circle around the two the ogre stopped pacing, a large satisfied smile across his grotesque mouth. He stood up to his full height and pounded a large fist onto what looked like a gong slung around his neck, in which the sound of the resonating metal rang throughout the woods. Bellmar was at a loss of what was going on but before he could even voice his thoughts or questions Etoh called out "Gobos!" Four goblins; or Gobos as most called them, came bursting out of the bushes behind the duo wielding weighted nets and pikes.

The goblins danced about Etoh and Bellmar, jabbing at their feet and tossing their nets. With his mace useless to keep the nets away Etoh was the first to be snared and brought down. Bellmar cried out for his friend and hefted his sword up, preparing to strike at the net in hopes to free Etoh but one goblin jabbed its pike at his face, forcing the elf to maneuver an awkward parry. Another goblin tried to stab Bellmar's foot but he managed to lift up his foot as the pike head dug into the dirt in which Bellmar brought his foot forcefully back down snapping the pike in two.

The third goblin managed to get its net around Bellmar's shoulder and in his reaction Bellmar wrapped his hand around the net and yanked with all his might, forcing the goblin to lose its footing and fly towards him. Bellmar then roughly kicked the goblin, making it let go of the net and tumble back into the bushes.

Grinning for his small victory and the rush of battle, Bellmar turned to face the three goblins still standing. "Who's next?" he said, unable to keep the large grin from spreading across his lips. The three remaining goblins seemed to scowl at him as they backed away, pikes pointed towards the elf. However, before Bellmar could advance on the goblins a sound of a gong rang behind him. And as Bellmar slowly turned around to face the ogre he mentally kicked himself for forgetting about the big guy. The ogre cracked his massive knuckles and smiled wickedly. "Play time be over now."

Several wicked little laughs and a few sharp prods in the back told Bellmar that the goblins were still in the fight; even the goblin that he had kicked into the bushes stumbled about the ogre's feet, waving its pike around in a threatening manner. "Don't…" he heard Etoh groan. Bellmar couldn't see the priest for the large ogre stood between them, but all the elf could think was _act tough act tough act tough… Bluff… just bluff… you got this…_

Bellmar charged with his sword held high.

Within a flash and with the speed the elf only wish he had, the goblin that he had kicked jabbed the blunt end of its pike right into Bellmar's gut, bringing his charge to a sudden halt. Together the three goblins behind him had sprinted up and painfully whacked the back of his legs with the shaft of their weapons causing Bellmar to shout in pain even though he was terribly winded and his legs to buckle and give way, but before he hit the ground however, the ogre had reached out and grabbed Bellmar painfully by his sword arm and lifted him up to eye level.

"Silly elf," Stated the ogre and he laughed as Bellmar winced from his foul breath. The giant then looked down at his four little minions, "put 'em both in wit da others." "What?" Bellmar asked amongst the laughter of the goblins. He tried to glare at the ogre but only ended up trying not to gag at the giant's hideously foul breath. "You find out soon." The ogre then purposely laughed in Bellmar's face just to watch him squirm in his grasp, then brought a mighty fist pummeling down in between the elf's ears. And amongst the continuous evil cackle Bellmar's world went dark.

* * *

Atop a cliff over looking the planes of Tranquillien Lord Ishida set his sights on its capital kingdom, Tranquil. His gaze was hard, cold, and determined. Behind the king stood an army: a mixture of ogres, goblins, worgen and even a few various demons. A voice called out to the lord from behind. "Your orders my lord?" with a raised eyebrow Lord Ishida looked over his shoulder to see the mysterious figure in red robes kneeling before him. The lord then turned to face him, "Andilien is it not?" he asked. Looking up at Ishida the figure nodded, "It is my lord." "My orders are simple," started Lord Ishida, "bring Tranquil to its knees."

With that said the Lord outstretched his hand to have a gobo come running up and handing him the reins to his black warhorse. Lord Ishida mounted his evil looking steed and with one last look at the distant kingdom, he said, "The fallen Kingdoms of Tranquil and Rune will surely catch the eye Tohma." Lord Ishida looked back down at the kneeling Andilien. "When you are done here, travel north of Lake Elrendar and meet me within Dagger Deep Pass, is that understood?" the red robed figure of Andilien rose to bow graciously before the lord. "Understood my lord." Lord Ishida nodded and with a swift slap of the reins he galloped off.

Andilien watched as Lord Ishida became little more then a cloud of dust in the failing light of the setting sun, then he turned to focused his attention upon the kingdom of Tranquil. "Come morning Tranquil will no longer exist. Move out!"

* * *

(A/N): I'm alive really I am. This chapter took longer then necessary to write, and many thanks to Itoma for waiting oh so patiently for me to finishing it as opposed to wringing my neck.


	5. freedom under fire

Opposite Worlds  
Chapter Five: freedom under fire

White… all around him was the color white… _is this a dream? It has to be_ thought Bellmar. He couldn't see any part of himself, only the white void that surrounded him… and a gentle breeze… yes… a gentle breeze had started up. He could feel it caress him like… like smooth silk upon bare skin… _could this dream have some sort of hidden meaning?_ The question lingered in his mind as the white void seemed to begin fluttering like silken sheets in the wind, and then a shadow of a figure appeared, a woman's silhouette. Bellmar wanted to call out to her but his voice failed him, he tried reaching out to her but his hands where not there. The mysterious woman began calling out to him, "Bbeellllmmaarr…" her voice was soft and seductive, "Bbeellllmmaarr…" _this is most defiantly a dream_ Bellmar thought, then the voice became steadily deeper, his name spoken more quickly, "Bellmar, Bellmar…" the white void of his dream was now beginning to become unbearably bright, and the voice called out once more, much louder and in a more recognizable tone, "Bellmar, wake up."

Bellmar opened his eyes to see his friend hovering over him, "Etoh?" he asked in a surprisingly sleepy voice. The priest took a sigh of relief and helped him up into a sitting position, "You had me worried there for a moment, thought that that big oaf might've jostled your brains a little too much." Bellmar rubbed his head where the ogre had hit him and looked around the room, "Where are we?" Etoh gave his friend a confused and worried look that meant he was at a loss for words and as Bellmar examined his surroundings he could tell that they were in a dungeon cell. Or as many might put it: Prison.

"Oh no no no!" without really thinking Bellmar stood up and ran towards the bars of their cell and slammed them with his fists, "What did we ever do to deserve this!" he yelled helplessly, giving the bars a good kick before he slumped down next to Etoh and buried his face in his hands.

"Nothing but run into Gul'dar and his gobos by the sound of it kid. The only way you'll be getting out of here is if he sells ya or if lady luck is watching over you." Bellmar lifted his head at the sound of the new voice. Even though the hallway was lit by torch light the prison cells themselves were dark, but Bellmar could barely see the outline of a male figure leaning up against a side wall of the cell across from them. "And who might you be?" asked Etoh, he had stood up and walked towards the cell door. Bellmar joined him. He wanted to get a good look at this smug talking fellow.

The prisoner acrossed from them sighed as he stood up and walked up to the bars of his cell. He was tall, slender and a little older then either Bellmar or Etoh. He had short black hair that connected to a goatee and was dressed in black leather armor. The older elf appeared to be scowling at the two but Bellmar could tell that this man was the type one could find in a pub laughing it up with the locals. "The names Orson." The man said finally. "Been here a week thanks that same big lump that caught you two." Orson then abruptly sat down with a huff, cross legged and began to pick at his ear, "That tub of lard is not only the kingdoms jail warden ya know, he also runs his own little private slave ring here in Tranquil, gathering up fresh bodies whenever he goes on a lengthily trip or catches himself a few law breakers. Either way, whoever he snares is brought down here to be sold during the midnight hours." Orson pretended to have picked something out of his ear and examined it before carelessly flicking it away.

Bellmar looked at both Orson and Etoh with a sickened expression on his face. "So you're telling us that that Gul'dar guy brought us all the way to Tranquil to fetch a pretty penny for his side business?" this new predicament that both Etoh and Bellmar landed in was almost more then the two young elves could fathom. "This can't be happening! We're supposed be on an _adventure_… not in some cell – _ouch!_ What was that for?" Etoh had roughly grabbed Bellmar's arm and had brought a finger to his lips, "Shh! Someone is coming." The young would be warrior could then hear the shouts and curses coming from behind the thick wooden door at the end of the hallway. As the ruckus grew louder Bellmar heard Orson say "Get back towards the wall." And then the older elf disappeared within the shadows of his cell. Etoh and Bellmar did the same just as the prison row door swung open in a loud din of protesting shouts.

"Unhand me! Don't you know who I am? I said UNHAND ME!" it was a woman's voice and all that either Etoh or Bellmar could see was Gul'dar and his little band of goblins following closely at his heels. The goblins whacked the cell bars with their pike shafts, cackling madly and speaking in their high pitched gibberish. Bellmar heard a cell door open then slam shut. "You fetch for good shiny penny tonight elf girlie." Gul'dar peered into Orson's cell and grinned toothily, and when he turned to look into Bellmar and Etoh's cell his grin became even wider. "Elf boy finally awake, Gul'dar make sure to find a good master to tame you. You fight like lost puppy; lost puppies need to be tamed." Gul'dar then let out a bellow of laughter, drummed a few fingers on the gong on his chest and proceeded out of the dungeon. Then silence.

Bellmar glared utter daggers at the wooden doors and wished how he could just slay Gul'dar. Feeling a stronger hate for the ogre so much so that he barley felt Etoh try and get his attention by nudging his side, but what finally got his attention was the sound of Orson's voice, "Well that was quite the rescue effort." Orson clutched his cell bars and was trying to squeeze his head through to look into the cell next to him; and that's when Bellmar finally noticed what Etoh was trying to get his attention for.

The new arrival was a High Elf.

Her blue eyes pierced the darkness of her cell like a beacon, and as she stepped into the light Bellmar saw that she had large strands of blond hair that curled up to frame her slender face and wore dark red lipstick that seemed to complement her fair skin. Everything about this woman was somewhat stunning, even her brown and green leather garb that made Bellmar think she was a ranger. But when she finally spoke her tone was angry and harsh, but that might have just come from being thrown into prison, "Well this would've gone by a HELLOF a lot smoother if you didn't start that bar fight and wind up in here in the first place!" the woman mirrored Orson by clutching the bars of her cell and trying to peer into his cell, then she noticed Bellmar staring at her. "And just what the hell are you gawking at?" "Uh, um… sorry… it's just… uh…" Bellmar took an awkward step back as if the woman would leap through the bars and strangle him. Thankfully Etoh came to the rescue with his pleasant priestly charm. "Please forgive Bellmar, he's never seen a high elf before let alone a gorgeous woman such as yourself," Etoh slapped his friend on the back to let him know that he was just kidding and continued, "my name is Etoh and my friend and I were traveling here when we ran into that Gul'dar fellow and was captured; thus our presence here. Might you grace us with your name and how you came about joining us?"

The woman leaned back from her cell bars and crossed her arms, looking Etoh up and down and seeming to give him some thought. After a moment passed she finally spoke, "My name is Elizajeane, and if it wasn't for _that one_," Elizajeane made a gesture towards Orson's cell, who then poked an arm through the cell bars and pointed an accusing finger at the high elf, "HEY! Grunth started that fight and you know it. It's not my fault that the big guy slammed me into that crowd of drunkards."

Elizajeane shook an angry fist at Orson, "We were there to get information and you blew it! I don't care if Grunth started it, _you_ threw the first punch."

"Kill or be killed darlin'. Them drunk guys where gonna skin my hide for spillin' their brew mugs."

"And your point? You still started it."

"Did I not just say it was Grunth's fault? If ya really wanna point fingers though it was Rokh who gave him that dragon stout in the first place." Through the wall that separated them Orson gave Elizajeane a "howaboutthemapples" look.

Elizajeane gave out a loud frustrated sigh. Before the argument could be continued however Bellmar decided to step in. "What sort of information were you two after? And who and where are your other compatriots Grunth and Rokh?" and too Bellmar's surprise both Orson and Elizajeane stopped arguing and both adopted a childish confused look on their faces.

Moments passed by with many "um"'s and "uh"'s until finally Orson blurted out "What's the password?" Bellmar and Etoh took a long look at one another until Etoh said slowly, "What password?" Orson slammed a fist on his cell bars and Elizajeane rolled her eyes like she knew what he was about to say. "Alright you two are in; Grunth is a mighty bar fighting orc while Rokh is our wise-fire blasting magi. The four of us heard rumor of the armies of Ghostland landing on Sunstrider soil and laying waste to its kingdom, Rune." at the last bit of news Orson received gasps of shock from the younger two elves. Elizajeane then continued, "And together we sought to warn _someone_ or mass together some sort of resistance. Neither plans of which worked so we went to the local pub to eavesdrop on the local chit-chat to see if anyone else had even heard of this, but mister genius here goes and starts a ruckus; obviously getting himself caught." Orson stuck his tongue out at the high elf childishly.

"And how did you get caught?" asked Bellmar. The high elf crossed her arms in a matter of fact way and said with a smirk, "Well when last I was with Grunth and Rokh, we had gotten wind that the forces of Ghostland are headed this way. So, we came up with a plan that involved me making enough noise to get caught by Gul'dar and brought down here so that Grunth and Rokh could follow suit and find out where they had hidden Orson, thus saving us so that we can all put enough distance between ourselves and the armies of Lord Ishida before things goes to hell in a hand basket."

Bellmar's ears pricked up at the hint of possible freedom. He didn't want to stay here and if Orson and Elizajeane decided to take him and Etoh with them then it would also mean the promise of adventure that he sought. "Take us with you." He was almost jumping with excitement. Etoh seemed to have the same thought process as his friend and nodded. "Let us join forces, I know it sounds far fetched but add us into the mix and Lord Ishida's forces will surely have little chance of succeeding."

In unison Orson and Elizajeane stared at he two friends utterly dumbfounded, and then tilted their heads in a "sounds crazy but this could work" sort of way. "Alright," said Orson with a sly smirk, "come with us."

Both Bellmar and Etoh let out a "Woop!" but then a loud crashing noise somewhere above them killed the cheerful atmosphere followed by the whole dungeon shaking so violently that everyone was nearly knocked off their feet. When the world seemed to go back to its original state the hallway door burst open in a ball of fire, and through it stepped a blue and silver robbed elf with a pony tail of long brown hair draped over one shoulder, a thin and neatly trimmed goatee and a long curved wooden staff held in one hand.

"Rokh you ol' dog, took ya long enough." called Orson, and as Rokh rushed over to Elizajeane's cell door and begun to cast a spell Bellmar heard the mage's deep accented voice say, "We need to go." Rokh's spell quickly melted away the cell bars and he moved on to Orson's. "What's wrong Rokh? What's going on?" asked Elizajeane as she carefully stepped out of her cell and into the hallway. As the mage finished melting away a hole in Orson's cell gate he turned to face her and said with a deadly serious face, "They're here."

* * *

(A/N): many thanks to the inventors of coffee and MANY MANY thanks to those that have R your good reviews thus far are good motivation for me to type madly and get the chapters done faster!


	6. new friends and new horzions

Opposite Worlds  
Chapter Six: new friends and new horizons

After having freed everyone and briefly introduced himself Rokh lead the group out of the dungeons and up a flight of stairs, stopping at a door at the top and turned around to face everyone. "We've no time to waste so keep pace and do not idle. Grunth is waiting for us in the armory room." Rokh then looked at everyone in turn, making sure that they all understood. With a shout he opened the door. "GO!"

Bellmar brought up the rear and when he finally stepped through the door he almost stopped in his tracks from the sights and sounds around him. The group had entered into an anti chamber and everywhere one could look something was going on. For instance on the opposite end of the room there were several temple guards fending off two brutish looking ogres and just off to the left a band of goblins were setting aflame tapestries and curtains alike. It was so difficult not to stop and stare that Bellmar forced himself into a sprint to keep up with the rest of the group.

Rokh turned right, running down a corridor that lead to a ballroom then continued straight across into another corridor then brought the group to a halt in the next room which was the mess hall. "One minute breather then get ready to run again." He said. Bellmar had let out a large sigh of relief but then groaned as a large ogre, accompanied by three goblins and a skeletal looking creature, came hammering through a set of doors across from them. "Break's over." Rokh simply stated and immediately ran for a door at the end of the room, the intruders in hot pursuit. Bursting through that set of doors Rokh pointed to a small chamber off to the groups immediate left and shouted, "In here!"

Once in the room Bellmar slammed the door behind them and shouted, "Orson help me block the door!" and as he reached for an empty sword rack a massive green hand grabbed his shoulder. Bellmar looked up to see the large grotesque face of Grunth, his yellow eyes and deep snarl peering down on him. "Stand back." Grunth said in a deep growling voice and half pulled half threw Bellmar behind him towards the back of the room where everyone else was gearing up.

"Oooo time to watch Grunth smash some stuff." Orson said gleefully as he handed Bellmar a sheathed claymore and shield with a sly wink, "Like watching poetry in motion." "You just like watching him wail on someone that isn't you." Elizajeane huffed as she strapped a rapier around her waist.

The door to the armory room jostled violently as if whatever on the other side didn't know how to use a doorknob then was suddenly ripped away from its hinges all together and in stepped the three goblins, the skeletal thing that looked to be a soldier and the ogre's head. "Der de be. Can't hide noaw can yous?" the ogre grinned, "get 'em boyz!"

The goblins and the undead all charged at once, but Grunth was ready with a massive iron axe already in full swing.

In one fell swoop Grunth cleaved the skeletal undead and two goblins cleanly in half and had caught the third goblin with the shaft of his weapon, tossing it violently across the room to hit the wall and slump to the ground unconscious. Grunth then sprinted out of the door and shoved his armored shoulder into the ogres gut, knocking it back and out of the doorway. "Let's go!" he shouted as he hefted his axe and gave the ogre a trim at the neck.

Once again the group went on the move with Rokh in the lead, out of the armory and back into the main auditorium, down a long corridor that made several bends and then into the castles main entrance way; and there, standing boldly in the castles open doorway, stood a white haired figure draped in blood red robes whose face was hidden beneath a red cloth mask. Rokh brought the group to a sudden halt several paces before the figure.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A band of heroes perhaps?" the robed figure took one step towards the group, his eyes alight with curiosity and wicked glee. "Let us pass." said Rokh as he held up his staff in a defensive manner. Bellmar noticed that everyone within the group, except himself and Grunth, had unsheathed their weapons and had them at the ready. Gee he felt slow and stupid. "Who are you and why do you delay us?" Bellmar bravely called out as he slowly unsheathed his own sword and held his shield in front of him. _Was that a stupid thing to ask?_ He thought to himself.

The figure in front of them threw his head back in a loud and boisterous laugh and when he was done giggling he reached for the hilt of a great long sword that was strapped to his back. "My name is Andilien, the Red Horsemen. I'm here on behalf of Lord Ishida and his armies of Ghostland. Tranquil has been condemned to burn to the ground and no 'heroes' such as yourself will stand in my way." the robed figure swung his blade menacingly and then took a fighting stance. "So who dies first?"

"You're in our way!" Grunth roared as he charged the red robed figure. And he was fast, too fast even for Andilien to make a full swing with his sword. Grunth blocked Andilien's attack with his plated wrist guard and gave an upwards punch straight into Andilien's gut, not only knocking the wind out of him but also throwing him several feet away that was out of the groups path to the castle doors. "Good to meet you, we'll see 'ya around." Orson called out to the incapacitated warrior as he prodded Bellmar and Etoh out the castle doors to follow the rest of the group. "See what'd I tell 'ya? Like poetry in motion."

Once outside in the kingdoms courtyard Rokh and Grunth lead the group towards the royal stables. "Everyone grab a mount and let us not make anymore friends. We'll be riding hard and fast towards the Silvermoon border and then on to the kingdom of Sunfury." stated Elizajeane as she gracefully mounted a white hawkstrider. "Sunfury? Are we going to warn King Tohma?" asked Etoh from atop a green hawkstrider. "Precisely." Said Rokh, he had just finished helping Bellmar into the saddle of a warhorse behind Grunth and had grabbed the reins of a blue hawkstrider and mounted up. "If that fellow really is who he claims to be then all of Outrend is indeed doomed."

"Have I ever mentioned that I love the fact that you're like, THE KING of such knowledge that NOBODY ELSE knows? Whoa! Hey! Quit that you stupid bird!" Orson was mounted up on a black hawkstrider that didn't really seem to like having someone on its back and was running around the stables. He pulled back hard on the reins so that the silly beast wouldn't run into the horse that Grunth and Bellmar where on and gave it a hard kick in the direction of the barn doors, and as his mount rode off in a mad huff he called back to rest of the group, "You guys coming or what?"

* * *

(A/N): ZOMG! Another chapter that took far longer to type then it should have, this time around I point blame towards the creators of the world of warcraft model viewer. I'm a very visual person and (obviously) spent more time on that program along with paint creating all the characters in my story. BUT I HAVE CHARACTER SHEETS NOW!! And they are oh so pretty! And I've a map! Yes maps are always good. So if any wish to have a copy for their own reference, by all means email me and if you wish a character sheet I've the entire gang and the Horsemen. The kings and lords however I'm still working on. Anyway… ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!


	7. INTERMISSION

Opposite Worlds  
INTERMISSION: the rundown

(A/N): QUICK! Someone get the license plate number to the Mac Truck carrying a load of writers block! I'VE BEEN HIT! But in the mean time, here's a chapter to ease some readers tensions while I find that driver and beat him to a pulp… um, also this might be a little boring for some, so don't say I didn't warn you…

* * *

It was during the Battle of the Gods when the foundations of Outrend were created. Even though all of Axeroth was their battleground, the Gods took their war to its northern seas. Some philosophers might tell you that this was because the Goddess of Creation, Alexstrasza, being named the "Earth Mother" and all feared for the wellbeing of Axeroth, but then again some more logical thinking scholars will tell you, "even strategically planned battles don't necessarily take place in the preferred spot. If your opponent has a means of flying, you too have to compensate for such things and then therefore: the sky is the limit." (words of the late Scholar Thorsin, head Magus of the Castle Faltherien.)

But putting the who what when where and why aside, when the battle came down to just the God of Darkness Neltharion, and the Goddess of Creation Alexstrasza, a plateau of bedrock was formed from the depths of the sea underneath the two Gods. This was formed not only by their raging battle but from also the fallen gods, Malygos, Nozdormu and Yesra; their dying legacy bleeding out into the earth itself. And it was this plateau that Neltharion and Alexstrasza continued to rip tear and kill one another, creating valleys, mountain sides and basically molding the lump of risen earth into what Outrend is as one sees now. However…

When the final moment of truth arrived, Alexstrasza ripped from Neltharion his wings and forced him to fall into the waters, forbidding him to ever roam the skies ever again. But Neltharion refused to go down without one final act of defiance.

With his last dying breath he used all of his remaining power to bring forth an island, one that rose up on the west coast of this new land. And it was there that he perished, calling upon an impending curse that would forever loom over that island and shroud it in darkness.

Suffering from grave wounds herself, Alexstrasza descended from the skies and landed upon the new land, but instead of basking in the glory of victory, the Goddess of Creation instead wept. Having now become the only God upon Axeroth, Alexstrasza wept for her fallen brethren and shed tears of grief for this new land that would not be watched over and nourished properly like the rest of the world. Her Tears however, fell upon this new island and brought it life, green fields, rivers, streams and vast forests came into existence. Only after did this new land absorb all it could of the Goddess's tears did it well up into a large pool.

And looking down upon her own reflection Alexstrasza felt comfort, a comfort that seemed to come from the very island itself, like it was trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright, that this… young land… would take care of itself and grow.

Raising her majestic head in a renewed strength, the Goddess of Creation was finally ready to accept death. But before she could _embrace_ death she gave this new land one last blessing, a finale act of duty from the Goddess. Raising her head towards the heavens she let forth a mighty roar. And as her roar sang throughout all of Axeroth, the Goddess then took her own life, allowing her life blood to poor onto the new land… and from her blood birthed the Blood Elves.

Shortly after the Age of the Gods ended however the High Elves immediately set sail to the new island, calling it Outrend (not only for its lengthy distance from the mainland but also because the leader of the High Elves had very poor hearing… "Yes m'lord we are to at once head out there." Said one boat captain "Eh? Outrend? Speak up m'boy!"). Fifty fleets set sail with only three of them actually making it to the island. Not wishing to make such a dangerous journey back home (because the risk of them all dying at sea was very high) they called Outrend home and made it their own self proclaimed duty to watch over the lands forested areas.

Only one other race made sail towards the island of Outrend and that was the Orcs. Seeing that the gods themselves had fled the mainland they took this as a sign of bad omen, so they traveled from their homes and they too set sail to the island Outrend in hopes that the land where the gods themselves found peace would be more suitable for their way of life. Having much better luck with craftsmanship however the orcs only lost two boats in their travel, making shore on the eastern edge of the island. The environment in that area of the island however is desert like, which was perfectly fine for the orcs (some wanted to turn back around because it was so close to home that they thought that they had made a full circle and not had landed on the island at all). And so the corner of Outrend became the orcs home. Although on occasion several lone orcs (or groups) with a curious mind traveled out and beyond the desert sands to explore the rest of the island and to build great monuments that made even the local Blood Elves think that it was there far beyond their time.

Populated by the three races the land of Outrend prospered. The only thing that seemed to ever disturb that prosperity however was the small island known as Ghostland, the very same island that Neltharion himself created and cursed. And like a bad manufacturer creatures and beings of _questionable_ quality came forth from the island to inhabit the land of Outrend.

But nonetheless, not even the God of Darkness's curse could ever shake the vigilance of the people of Outrend…..

* * *

(A/N): many apologies, but seeing as the truck driver is eluding capture for a good beating hefts a big club like hammer this was all I could come up with in one hours worth of writing with the aide of boredom, frustration, and energy drinks…


End file.
